The present invention relates to vehicle structure including side members for supporting a vehicle power unit such as a unit composed of engine and transmission.
Published Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-53019 shows a vehicle front body structure including a stress concentration portion to control a deformation mode in case of frontal collision of a vehicle. A side member of this document include a rear section and a front section which is formed with a bead, or a notch or a stress concentration portion of other type for starting plastic deformation with a low yield point stress as compared to the rear section.